Behind The Mask
by Anggrain Jung
Summary: Agensinya memang membuat karakter "Gadis Misterius" dalam dirinya. Tetapi apakah benar Dia memang seorang gadis? YUNJAE!


Yunjae Fanfiction by Khaayunjae^^ with M rating and more than 1000 words. The genres is Mistery (Not really mistery, exatcly). Warning for you: This's little bit of humour. If you don't like it, please don't read.

**The story is begin !**

Seseorang yang nampak seperti seorang perempuan itu menatap bangunan yang ada di depannya.

GLOBAL JUNG INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL

Sekolah berluas puluhan hektar itu terdiri dari berbagai jenjang dari TK sampai SMA dan juga puluhan asrama. Gadis yang dibicarakan tadi akan bersekolah di GJIS, tepatnya di SMA TONE GJIS. Yah, sekolah ini mempunyai beberapa bentuk SMA. SMA Internasional yang berstandar International Bacclaurade, SMA Genie yang merupakan tempat sekolah para atlit, dan SMA TONE yang merupakan tempat sekolah murid yang mempunyai ketertarikan di bidang musik.

Gadis tadi adalah Kim Jaejoong, atau sekarang bisa kita sebut Kim Youngwoong dengan image barunya, Misterious girl. Dia merupakan bintang CF paling terkenal seantero Korea. Sebenarnya dia bukanlah seorang wanita, dia 100% pria. Beberapa bulan lalu Ia dipaksa menggantikan Suzy, bintang CF di agensinya. Dia harus menggantikan Suzy yang memang gemar menghilang. Waktu itu Presdir dari agensinya mengatakan bahwa hal itu (Berpenampilan wanita) hanya akan berlangsung sekali. Namun apa yang terjadi? Setelah CF pertamanya, dia menjadi begitu terkenal. Wajahnya yang sangat cantik begitu memikat, terutama bagi kaum adam. Hal itu yang menyebabkannya harus berpenampilan sebagai wanita sampai saat ini. Karena 75% penghasilan agensinya berasal dari dia.

_"__Sekolah Internasional huh?" _Gerutunya dalam hati.

**~Behind The Mask~**

"Omo, yeppeoda!"

"Gosh, my heart is beating very fast now"

"WOW!"

Teriakan-teriakan gila seperti itu mengiringi langkah Youngwoong saat menuju ke kelas. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi, kini dia sedang mencari kelas yang akan menjadi tempatnya belajar.

"Omaigatsan! Kyaaa~ Kau cantik sekali!" Teriak namja imut yang mempunyai suara seperti lumba-lumba ancol.

"Omaigatsan! Kau Kim Youngwoong kan? Si puteri Korea itu? Kyaaa~ Perkenalkan Aku Kim Junsu!" Ucap Junsu penuh semangat.

Youngwoong hanya menatap tangan Junsu lalu beranjak masuk kelas.

"Dia pasti hanya tidak melihat tanganku, Hehe~ Yosh! Junsu-yah, kau pasti bisa berteman dengannya. Fighting!"

**~Behind The Mask~**

Saat Youngwoong membuka pintu kelas, semua mata tertuju padanya. Terutama pria yang duduk di pojok. Mega bintang Korea selatan yang merupakan Leader boyband DBSK yang juga cucu pemilik sekolah internasional ini, Jung Yunho. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa Yunho menyukai Youngwoong. Dalam berbagai interview, saat dia ditanya tipe wanita idealnya, dia pasti akan menjawab Kim Youngwoong.

"OMO! Youngwoong-ah, kau sekolah disini?" Ucap Yunho antusias.

Youngwoong hanya memandang malas Yunho. Dia menaruh tasnya dibangku yang kelihatan kosong lalu bergegas keluar.

"Yah! Youngwoong-ah, tunggu aku!"

Disudut yang lain, ada tiga gadis yang menatap kesal kejadian barusan.

"Yah! Kenapa Kim bastard Youngwoong itu bisa sekolah disini?" Ucap Taeyeon sambil memakan snack yang sudah menumpuk di mejanya.

"Seriously? Saingan YunClu akan semakin banyak." Ucap Tiffany.

"Kim Youngwoong! Akan kupastikan kau membusuk di neraka." Ucap Seohyun.

Sementara itu, disudut yang lain pula.

"Bratha, sekarang kita harus membentuk YoungClu. Untuk melindungi Youngwoong kita dari keganasan YunClu." Ucap Younghwa.

"Yes, mari lindungi Angel-Youngwoong dari para kutu si Jung fuckin' Yunho!" Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Yosh! Basmi YunClu!" Ucap Shindong dengan semangat 45.

**~Behind The Mask~**

"Youngwoong-ah, kudengar kau sangat suka Salad. Ini, Aku pesankan yang paling spesial untukmu. Jja, makanlah!" Ucap Yunho memandang Youngwoong dengan penuh harap.

Namun apa reaksi Youngwoong?

Dia hanya memandang makanan pemberian Yunho, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Saat Yunho akan mengejar Youngwoong, tangannya ditarik oleh YunClu.

"Oppa, mari kita makan bersama!" Ucap Seohyun.

"Sorry girls, Aku ada keperluan mendadak. Kalian bisa memakan makananku, Aku sudah membayarnya. Oke, bye!"

"Yah, Oppa!"

Yunho berlari mengejar Youngwoong. Saat ini, Youngwoong adalah tujuan utama pelabuhan hatinya. Tidak perduli para fansnya ataupun YunClu, karena seungguhnya mereka sangat mengganggu. Tingkah merekapun lebih buruk daripada Sasaeng fans.

"Yo, Yunho!"

Yunho menoleh sebentar, lalu melihat lagi kedepan.

"Yah Yoochun-ah! Kau membuat Youngwoongie hilang dari pandanganku." Semprot Yunho pada Yoochun, temannya yang juga anggota dari DBSK.

"Hey, santai dude. Ah, siapa tadi? Youngwoong? Kim Youngwoong maksudmu?" Tanya Yoochun.

Yunho menekan jidat Yoochun sampai kepalanya menekan tembok. "Tentu saja, pabo! Memang Youngwoong yang mana lagi?"

"Hei Yun, kudengar Kim Youngwoong masuk di TONE. Ngomong-ngomong dia dikelas mana? Aku sangat ingin berkenalan dengannya. Siapa tahu dia bisa tertarik padaku." Ujar Donghae.

"Yah tidak boleh! Youngwoongie hanya milikku." Kesal Yunho. "Ah ya, sekarang waktunya latihan. Jja, ayo pergi ke ruang latihan!"

Ah, biar kujelaskan dulu. DBSK atau Dong Bang Shin Ki merupakan Boyband paling terkenal seantero Asia juga di dunia. Boyband ini terdiri dari Jung Yunho sang leader yang juga cucu dari orang terkaya di Korea, lalu Park Yoochun sang rapper yang juga anak dari Menteri Perekonomian Korea, juga Lee Donghae yang merupakan anak dari pemilik DB Entertainment, Dan Shim Changmin sang pemilik suara paling gahar seantero korea yang merupakan putera dari Menteri Pendidikan Korea. Selama ini DBSK bernaung di bawah DB Entertainment milik ayah Donghae. Yunho dan Yoochun merupakan siswa SMA TONE GJIS, sedangkan Donghae dan Changmin merupakan siwa SMA Internasional GJIS.

**~Behind The Mask~**

"Anak-anak, untuk pelajaran di kelas musik kali ini akan digabung dengan kelas bernyanyi. Aku dan Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim telah bersepakat akan hal ini. Hasil dari kelas kali ini akan menjadi acuan penentu siapa yang akan tampil di pesta ulang tahun sekolah. Oleh karena itu kalian harus serius, oke? " Ucap Sungmin, guru kelas musik. "Nah, siapa yang mau tampil pertama kali?"

"Aku, Saem!" Ujar Yunho dengan penuh semangat.

Yunho lalu maju kedepan kelas. Ia menghadap kearah teman-temannya, lalu menatap dengan dalam salah satu arah, yaitu kearah Youngwoong. Ia memandang lama sekali sampai kemudian Sungmin yang sudah siap dengan buku nilainya mengingatkannya kembali untuk bernyanyi.

"Yah, Jung Yunho! Kapan kau akan bernyanyi?" Kesal Sungmin.

"Ahh, ne Saem." Ujar Yunho yang sudah kembali kealam sadarnya. "Nah, lagu ini Aku persembahkan untuk Nae Youngwoong. Youngwoong-ah, Saranghae!"

_Girl, kkumchereom dagaun neol._

_Ireohke kkok jaba nohji aneul geoya._

Yunho mulai memetik gitarnya.

_You are so beautiful to me girl._

_Cheot nune banhaettdeon nae isanghyeongil geol._

Lagu itu terus mengalun. Suara seksi Yunho membuat para gadis meleleh. Hingga kemudian lagu itu selesai dan Yunho mendapatkan applaus dari seluruh murid yang ada di ruangan itu. Yunho lalu menunjuk Youngwoong sebagai peserta selanjutnya.

"Lagu ini, Aku persembahkan untuk..." Jaejoong lalu menatap satu kelasnya.

"Ah, apa lagu itu kau persembahkan untukku Youngwoong-ah?" Ucap Yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lagu ini, Aku persembahkan untuk eomma-ku."

Ah, sepertinya kau terlalu percaya diri, Jung.

Youngwoong mulai menekan tuts pianonya.

_Hora, asimoto wo mite goran_

_Korega anato no ayumu michi_

_Hora, mae mo mite goran_

_Arega anata mirai_

Youngwoong menyanyikan lagu dengan sangat baik. Permainan piano-nya juga menghipnotis para siswa dan guru. Meskipun dia seorang pria, tapi suaranya sangat menyerupai wanita. Hingga sampai akhir penampilannya, dia mendapatkan applaus meriah dari teman-temannya.

Setelah penampilan Youngwoong, kemudian Yoochun dengan "Bolero", Junsu dengan "Why did I fall in love with you", dan lain-lain

**~Behind The Mask~**

Youngwoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju Asrama 1, tempat yang akan menjadi rumahnya mulai saat ini. Masuk GJIS berarti harus siap dengan Asrama. Yang Youngwoong dengar, penggemar beratnya, Jung Yunho juga tinggal di Asrama ini entah di kamar berapa. Huh, memikirkannya saja membuat Youngwoong pusing. Entah kesialan apa yang akan menimpanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia tiba di kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Cukup wah! Kamar yang dua kali lebih luas dari kamar Youngwoong di rumah. Kamar ini mempunyai kamar tidur plus kamar mandi, dapur, ruang belajar, dan ruang santai.

Setelah menata semua barang bawaannya. Youngwoong kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya yang tersambung langsung dengan balkon. Dari balkon dia bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan yang ada di GJIS meskipun kamarnya terletak di lantai 2 dari 35 lantai yang ada di Asrama 1. Hal ini tentu saja karena Asrama 1 yang ditempatinya ini terletak di bukit yang lumayan tinggi yang termasuk salah satu wilayah milik GJIS.

"Hei, Youngwoong-ah!" Teriak seseorang yang sepertinya berasal dari sebelah kamarnya.

Youngwoong lalu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Youngwoong-ah, ini Aku Yunho. Kita benar-benar berjodoh. Ternyata kau yang akan menjadi tetangga kamarku. Youngwoong-ah, mainlah ke kamarku ne?" Ujar Yunho semangat sambil melompat-lompat tidak jelas.

_"__Gosh, Jung Yunho? Kesialan apa ini?"_ Keluh Youngwoong dalam hati.

**TBC**

Yang rumahnya disekitar Jabodetabek pasti tau dong GJIS? Ada yang sekolah disana? Gue pinjem dulu yah namanya? Haha~

Eh, lagu yang dinyanyiin Yunho itu lagunya Teen Top "Angel". Lagu paporit gue sama pacar, Wakakakak~ Jadi inget sebelum dia pergi ke NTU dia nyanyiin lagu ini sama Never Let You Go nya JB lewat Skype. Uhukk, jadi kangen kan Aku, Al :P

Lagu yang dinyanyiin Jeje itu Mirai E punya Kiroro, lagu paporit gue juga J

Ada yang bisa nebak ini fic terinspirasi dari drama apa? Kalau ada, aku kasih kaos kakinya Changmin yang langsung diimpor dari Korea.

Karena saya newbie dalam dunia menulis, Please guide me, well.

**Thanks!**

**Khaayunjae^^**


End file.
